1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method for forming the PDP. More particularly, this invention relates to a PDP with non-transparent display electrodes pairs and a method of using both the non-transparent material and the transparent material to form the non-transparent display electrodes pairs of the PDP.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The plasma display panel has been broadly applied in the contemporary electronic industry, due to the characteristics of high brightness, colorful screen, large visible angle and thin thickness of PDP. Therefore, an urgent requirement is how to further improve the structure and the forming method of the PDP.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional structure of the PDP comprises at least the following: a front substrate 11, a rear substrate 12, a plurality of discharge electrodes 13, a plurality of trace electrodes 14, a plurality of black scripts 15, a plurality of data electrodes 16, dielectric layer 17 and phosphor layer 18. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1B, each display electrodes pair located between neighboring black scripts is a combination of two separated display electrodes, wherein each display electrode has a discharge electrode 13 and a trace electrode 14. Herein, two display electrodes 13 are used to discharge (as a discharge cell) and two trace electrodes 14 are used to control the status of the display electrodes pair.
To further understand the prior arts of the conventional PDP, please refer to the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,932, U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,541, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,799 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,149, U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,122 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,479.
However, the quality of the conventional structure shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B is usually limited by the following disadvantageous.
On the one hand, since the large area of discharge electrodes 13, such discharge electrodes 13 are usually made of the transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or lead tin oxide (LTO), to avoid the degradation of the aperture ratio of the PDP. Furthermore, since trace electrodes 14 are used to conduct signals, and are usually made of non-transparent conductive material with a high conductivity, the area of trace electrodes 14 are minimized to ensure the aperture ratio. Nonetheless, the resistance of the contemporary transparent conductive material is significantly higher than that of the non-transparent conductive material, such as black script, metal and amorphous silicon. Hence, during the discharge process between trace electrodes 14 and discharge electrodes 13, the total resistance of both the trace electrodes 14 and the discharge electrodes 13 is large enough to induce a large resistance-capacitance constant (RC constant). Therefore, the response rate of the PDP is limited by the delay effect induced by the large RC constant.
On the other hand, since the different resistance between the aforementioned electrodes, the current almost only flows through trace electrodes 14 except the following condition: the current flows through discharge electrodes 13 of one pixel while the data electrode 16 of said pixel is charged. Moreover, to prevent the reduction of the aperture ratio and to simplify the fabrication, the contour of each trace electrode 14 is usually a straight line. Therefore, if the fabrication of trace electrode 14 has an error or the operation of trace electrode 14 has problem, trace electrode 14 will break. Thus, the actual resistance of the current through different pixels is significantly increased (discharge electrode is used to conduct current), and then the display result of the PDP is degraded because of different pixels having different resistance.
Accordingly, the conventional PDP is significantly far away the perfection, especially the RC constant of the display electrodes pair corresponding to the data electrode, the aperture ratio and the broken electrode problem.